Stars
by Olusha
Summary: 9 yo Harry Potter is living with Dursleys. Somebody moves in next door. Who is it? For better, For worse? Read to learn . Will be slash, thus PG-13
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first and only (yet) story. It's about. well, I won't tell you. You have to read. And I wanna know your opinion. It is worth writing? Do you want another chapter? My first language is not English, as you will see, so I apologize for mistakes and misspellings. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JK Rowling does.  
Stars  
  
Part 1  
Wishing on a Star  
  
Chapter 1: New Neighbors  
  
Harry was mowing the lawn as he usually did on Friday afternoons. He was hot and thirsty, but even in his nine years he knew better than asking his aunt. She wouldn't give him anything until the work's done. He got used to it. He was walking with the lawnmower and wishing for something to happen. Things were getting unbearable. He was old enough to do the hard work and his uncle made sure Harry didn't have free time. But now, sweaty and tired, Harry prayed for a little distraction to help him finish the lawn without thinking about it and to go inside. He didn't even hope that his prayers would be answered and then. He heard a sound of a car. Harry looked up from the ground and saw the Moving Truck, parking in front of their neighbors' house. Only then Harry remembered how his aunt Petunia said that Williamsons had left and that they'd sold the house. 'Wow!' he thought 'New neighbors! Maybe, if I'm lucky, they are going to be nice. But, who am I kidding? I'm never lucky.' He continued to mow the lawn and watch the movers. They were sitting on the front porch, waiting for the owners to arrive. In ten minutes Harry saw another car drove up to the house and at the same time the door of his so-called "family's" house opened. He turned his head and watched as his aunt went to greet the new neighbors. When he turned his attention back to the movers, he saw that their neighbors were already on the porch. The woman about aunt Petunia's age, but much prettier, was unlocking the door. And tall young man, probably her son, was helping the movers to unload the truck. "Harry!" he heard his aunt's shriek and jerked his gaze from the guy. "Come and help these nice people." "Okay, aunt Petunia." Harry walked to the truck as the young man disappeared in the house. "That's not necessary," said the woman. "Your son can go and play with his friends. We have enough people." "Nonsense, Mrs. Malfoy." "Narcissa." "Nonsense, Narcissa dear. And he is my nephew, not my son." She looked at Harry with disgust. "He will help. Do you hear me, Harry?" "Yes ma'am." Harry tried to pick the box, which resulted in almost dropping it to the ground. "Careful!" Harry lifted his eyes, expecting one of the movers, but it was Mrs. Malfoy's son. And he surely didn't expect to hear, what the young man said next: "It's heavy. You could have hurt yourself." The guy took the box. "He'll be alright, Mr. Malfoy. He is quite strong. Don't let him laze around. See you soon, Narcissa. I have to pick up Dudley from his friend's place." And aunt Petunia left. Harry was still looking at the guy, who looked back at him. After a few moments of silent observation, the guy said: "She seemed to be very strict." "Yes sir." Harry lowered his gaze. "Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Draco." He put down the box and extended a hand. "And you are?" Harry guessed that this guy, Draco, hadn't heard his aunt's shrieks. "Harry." He took the offered hand timidly. It was warm and softand much bigger than his. No one in his life had touched him that gentle. It was always slaps, pushes or even kicks. Harry found himself already liking his new neighbor. "Are you spending summer here?" Draco seemed genuinely interested. "No, I live here." "With your aunt?" Draco picked a small box from the truck and put it in the Harry's hands. "Come on, we can talk while doing some work." "Yes, with my aunt, my uncle and Dudley. He is their son." "Where are your parents?" Harry didn't look at Draco: "They are dead." "I'm sorry. I didn't." "I know. Not your fault. They died in a car crash, when I was one year old. I don't remember them." "But that doesn't mean you don't miss them." softly added Draco and Harry looked up. Draco smiled at him: "How old are you?" "Nine. And you?" "Sixteen." "I thought you're older." "Do I look old?" with a laugh Draco looked into the glass door. "Doesn't seem very old to me." "No, no. I mean." hurried to explain flustered Harry. "It's okay, Harry. I'm kidding. Come, let's help the movers." In a few hours, when everything from the truck was moved into the house, Harry, Draco and Narcissa were sitting in what's going to be living room. "Do you want something to drink, boys?" Narcissa asked. "Sure mom." "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." "Call me Narcissa, dear." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Yes ma'am." "Do you go to school, Harry?" asked Draco. "Yeah." "Do you like it?" "No. I mean the school itself is okay, but kids. They don't like me." "Why?" Draco already liked this quiet, thoughtful boy and couldn't see why others didn't. "I don't know. I suppose they never did." Harry didn't like talking about himself. "And you?" "What?" "Do you go to school?" "Yes, I do." "Do you like it?" "Very much. It's the best school!" "Can I ask you why you've moved here?" "Sure, Harry. It's no secret. Mom didn't want to stay in the Manor after father was killed. She said too many memories. She always was fascinated with muggle-world. So, we moved here." Harry listened with his mouth opened. Draco's farther was dead. They lived in a Manor. "I'm sorry about your dad." "That's okay." "Are you rich?" Draco laughed: "You can say that." Harry smiled He has never felt so relaxed and comfortable in his life. Nobody wanted him to do anything, nobody shouted. It felt like.it felt like home should feel. "Why aren't you living where rich people live?" Harry, despite his age, knew the difference between his uncle and rich people. And he knew that really rich people lived somewhere else, not in Little Whinning. "Mom wanted normal life." "Oh. You said that word then. What does it mean?" "What word?" "Mug. muggle?" "I did?" "Yes." "Well, I." "Harry, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Narcissa from the kitchen door. "It's nothing fancy. Just sandwiches, but maybe you'd like to stay?" "Dinner? Oh, it's so late. I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I can't. My aunt would be very angry that I stayed that late. I have to go. Thank you." Harry ran to the door. "Thank you?" Draco looked at his mother in confusion. "What for did he thank us?" "I don't know darling." Narcissa looked thoughtful. "It's strange that his aunt would be angry with him. He doesn't strike as a boy who can anger anyone intentionally." "Me too. I don't think he likes to live with his aunt." "Why does he live with her?" "His parents died in a car crash when he was a baby." "Oh, poor thing." Narcissa gave Draco sandwich. "Yeah" he bit into it thoughtfully.  
  
Harry was in his cupboard, where he had been put after returning home from Malfoys. Of course, he was shouted at for staying so late. Though he didn't know why they wanted him to come home at all. He was thinking about his day and about Malfoys. He did like them, especially Draco. He seemed so kind and nice. Maybe Harry can be friends with him. It will be his very first friend. Dudley made sure that he didn't have any friends at school. Harry couldn't wait till he's 11 year old. Then Dudley would go to Smeltings and they would be in different schools and, maybe, then he'd make friends. But now there was Draco. Of course, he is much older, but maybe he'll want to be Harry's friend. With that thought Harry fell asleep, content for the first time in his life.  
  
In a week Harry and Draco were good friends. Draco didn't have other friends in this town yet and Harry was the only one to keep him company. Harry, of course, was on the ninth cloud. Draco wanted to spend time with him. They talked. He helped Draco to decorate his room. Well This activity for him included only sitting on Draco's bed and telling the older boy if the poster was pinned straight. Harry didn't object in the slightest. He was glad to have a break from chores. Draco was content too. He liked the younger boy. But something about his family wasn't right. He heard how they shouted at Harry a lot of times and knew that the dark-haired boy was unhappy at home. So, he invited Harry over as often as possible. Soon he discovered that if he wanted Harry to himself, he should ask his aunt to let the boy to help him with something. It worked quite fine: Draco would ask and Harry's aunt would let him go for a few hours. They would watch TV or read something or just talk. One day they were playing on PS2 and when Harry looked at the Grandfather's clock, it was already 8:30 pm. His aunt ordered him to be home at 8 sharp. Harry ran from Draco's house, terrified. He was right to be scared. As soon as he stepped in the Dursleys' living room, uncle Vernon grabbed him by the ear: "Where have you been, boy?" "I . I was at Malfoys'. Draco asked me to help him with his books." "Oh yeah? When did your aunt tell you to be home?" "At eight, sir." "And now? What time's now?" He shoved Harry closer to the clock on the mantelpiece. "Eight . Eight thirty, sir." "Right. You are late and you are going to be punished."  
  
TBC  
  
PS : Review , please, I'm begging you (dropped on her knees) 


	2. Chapter 2 Does the punishment fit the cr...

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm happy that you like the story. I have the first part written now, so updates will be frequent.  
  
Chapter 2: Does the punishment fit the crime?  
  
Next day, when Draco asked for Harry to go shopping with him, aunt Petunia shoved the boy out of the door. Harry wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Hi, Harry. How are you? Did everything go okay yesterday?"  
  
Harry lifted his head and looked up at Draco. The older boy gasped: "Harry, what the hell happened?"  
  
"I was punished." And Draco hadn't heard anything that made him angrier than that dull voice.  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
Harry limped down the stairs. It was too much for Draco to watch. He scooped the boy in his arms and carried him to his house.  
  
"Mom, I need help!" He shouted, closing the door with his foot.  
  
Narcissa was in the living room, reading. She put the book down ad stood up: "What's the matter, dear?"  
  
"He is the matter, mom. Look what Dursleys did to him, because he was half an hour late."  
  
He laid Harry on the couch. The younger boy made an attempt to sit, but Draco put a hand on his chest and pushed him down lightly.  
  
"Stay put. Mom will help you."  
  
Narcissa was already carrying First Aid Kit.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Don't worry. Everything's fine."  
  
Harry laid on the couch, watching them, as Narcissa and Draco treated his cuts and bruises. When they finished, Draco helped him to sit up. "Nobody's ever done that for me. Thank you." "Oh, sweetie" cooed Narcissa.  
  
"Have they done that before?" asked the fair-haired boy.  
  
Harry looked at his hands: "Yeah. a lot."  
  
"Mom! They. These are not people!" cried Draco. "How can anyone do that to a child?"  
  
"Draco, don't shout. You're scaring Harry."  
  
Harry was huddled in the corner of the couch. Draco's face softened instantly.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Harry." He sat beside the frightened boy and hugged him. "I won't let them do it again."  
Harry crawled in his lap and cuddled into Draco's chest. The older boy looked above the dark head at his mother, silently asking 'what ar? we going to do now?' She understood him, as always.  
  
"Draco, you take Harry to your room. He is tired, right Harry?" The boy nodded unsurely. "Of course you are. Draco will put you to bed. And don't worry, Draco, I'll go shopping."  
  
Harry couldn't stay silent. "No ma'am. I'm fine. Really. I can help."  
  
"Harry, that's out of question. Take him upstairs, Draco."  
  
"Okay mom. Come on buddy." Draco got up from the couch lifting Harry as well.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Hurriedly started the younger boy. "If uncle Vernon will learn that I was here doing nothing he'll punish me. Please?" Harry looked at Narcissa, pleading her to understand.  
  
"No, Harry. You stay here and I won't tell your uncle. Now, you go have some rest and later we're going to talk, guys." With this she took the keys and left.  
  
"I guess we have to obey." Draco smiled at the boy in his arms.  
  
"You don't understand."started Harry again.  
  
"No, Harry. I promise, neither I nor mom will tell, so it will be just fine."  
  
Draco carried Harry to his room and put him on the bed.  
  
"Will you stay with me? It's okay if you don't want to, but I thought." trailed Harry.  
  
"Of course I will, Harry. Sleep now, I won't go anywhere."  
  
Harry took Draco's hand in his smaller one, held it to his chest and closed his eyes. Draco knew that Harry did trust him, really. But the little boy had a lot of people leave him and now he needed as much reassurance that it won't happen again, as he could get. So, Draco sat there, watching Harry sleep and thinking about what to do next. He just couldn't leave it like that. Nobody should abuse kids, especially this kid, who suffered enough as it is.  
  
Draco was really surprised to admit to himself that he liked Harry. At school he was known as "Ice Prince"- a person without any trace of warmth and emotion. He considered that it was true, even though his mom told him differently. Now he started to believe her. Maybe he wasn't as frozen inside as he thought. And he knew for sure that the little boy, who slept holding his hand, will never suffer again if Draco has anything to say.  
  
Sometime during his thought process he nodded off to sleep and was startled, when his mom gently shook his shoulder. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips:  
  
"Shhh. Don't wake him." She whispered.  
  
"Okay." He mouthed back.  
  
"Come on, I need to talk to you, Draco."  
  
"About him?" whispered the teenager, gesturing at Harry. "I can't. I said I would be here with him."  
  
"Okay." Narcissa thought for a moment. "We'll talk later, when he goes home."  
  
"Home? Mom, he can't go back there. They will kill him, you know that" fiercely whispered Draco.  
  
"I'll put a protection spell on him, so they wouldn't be able to beat him, but Draco, he muct go back. They are his family and."  
  
Harry stirred and hugged Draco's hand closer.  
  
"He is so sweet."  
  
"I know." Smiled Draco. "So small. How can that people do that to him?"  
  
"I have no idea, darling."  
  
Harry turned on his side, taking Draco's hand with him and the older boy nearly fell on the bed. Narcissa chuckled: "He seems to trust you a lot."  
  
"I hope so." Sighed Draco. "He really needs someone. Do you know what he told me a couple of days ago? That I'm his best friend. Mom, he knows me for a week and I'm his only friend. He means 'the Only Friend'. The Nine- year-old boy doesn't have friends. Can it get more awful?  
  
"I know, Draco. But we'll discuss it later. He's waking."  
  
Draco looked at Harry. He really was waking. The little boy sighed and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Draco smiled. "Hi, Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Better. Thank you."  
  
"Come on, boys. Let's get something to eat." Narcissa opened the door. Draco picked Harry from the bed. The younger boy giggled. "I can walk, you know."  
  
"I know, but maybe I like carrying you."  
  
"He, he, he." Harry held onto Blond's neck.  
  
They arrived in the kitchen when Narcissa put the plates on the table. "We'll have sandwiches and soup, ok?"  
  
"Sure, mom."  
  
"Yes, Mrs.. Narcissa." Draco's mom smiled at the boy's attempt. They ate and chatted about everything. Then Harry and Draco washed the dishes and put them away. After that Harry had to go back to Dursleys.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Narcissa." She smiled and patted his head.  
  
"Bye Draco." Harry hugged the older boy around the waste and held onto him for a moment. Draco hugged him back.  
  
Harry ran to the Dursleys' house and was in his cupboard in a few minutes. He flopped on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew that in a few moments his aunt or uncle will make him do chores, so he had little time to thank every god, who listened for sending Draco and Narcissa to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and his mother were talking about Harry.  
  
"Mom, we can't just leave it. They are not treating him well. We need to do something."  
  
"Draco, there is literally nothing we can do. At least, not now. They are his family, the only one he has. They are his legal guardians as well. If somebody will say something, then Harry will be taken to the orphanage. Do you want him to go there?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Me too." Continued Narcissa. "So , we will have just to be there for him. And do what we can."  
  
"Yes, mom." said Malfoy jr., defeated.  
  
"I know you want to do more, dear. But we can't take him from Dursleys, so we have to make sure that he can find friendship and understanding here."  
  
"Okay mom. You know I've always wanted little brother." Draco smiled "I'll be the best big brother to him"  
  
"I know you will, Draco."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
PS : Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Harry Potter?

A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry about delay with this chappie. I'll try to write faster ( Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Kimmy15, Princess19, OhioGrl-HPFan, Ningchan  
  
angel74 (I 'm glad that it was easier to read, thanks for advice)  
  
Weasley Wonders (I know the age gap's kinda strange, but can't help it. It will be needed farther in the story)  
  
And I suppose some explanations are in order: Malfoys don't serve Voldie. Lucius was the spy for the Order and was killed. The age is important. I couldn't make Draco too young and Harry just had to be 'before Hogwarts' age (you'll know why in a few chaps). And who knows (me, of course(), maybe they will go to Hogwarts together.  
  
Hope you all will continue reading. And, of course, review.  
  
Chapter 3: THE Harry POTTER?!  
  
The next morning found Draco in bed. But he wasn't asleep. To be honest, he didn't sleep much that night, maybe a couple of hours. The rest of the time he was thinking. About Harry. He didn't know what to do. Of course, his mother ensured that the boy wouldn't be hurt badly. But, thought Draco, he didn't deserve to be hurt at all.  
  
Draco got out of bed and looked out of the window. The weather was great for outdoors: warm and sunny. It made Draco think about what to do with his time. Something that will entertain Harry, decided the fair-headed young man.  
  
After breakfast, during which he told his mom about his plans for the day, Draco went to fetch Harry from Dursleys. It wouldn't be hard to tell Mrs. Dursley that he needed Harry's help in the garage. He still wondered why did Harry's relatives let him do work for others without payment. Later he'd learn that that Dursleys knew that his farther was rich and they liked to suck up to superiors.  
  
With all this thinking he found himself on the front porch of Dursleys' house. Draco knocked. The second later the door was yanked open by stick- looking Petunia. Her angry expression softened at the sight of Draco.  
  
"Draco, dear." He cringed. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Perfectly fine" except the fact that I want to beat you until you look like Harry did yesterday -Draco smiled at her. "And you?"  
  
"Fine too. Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually yes. I want to ask Harry to help."  
  
"Of course, Draco." She turned from him even without listening to the end. And her next words brought Draco in the state of shock: "Harry Potter, get here this second."  
  
Draco, as every person in the wizarding world, knew who Harry Potter was. The Harry Potter, who, when he was a baby, defeated the Dark Lord. And now he had the scar from the curse. The scar? Draco never looked at Harry's forehead. The boy had such unruly hair and the fringe was always in his eyes. What if it really is The HARRY POTTER?  
  
When Draco was talking to Petunia, Harry was in the back yard weeding his aunt's flowers. He heard her calling and ran as fast as his legs let him. He stopped in the doorway to kitchen and surveyed the scene in the hall: angry aunt Petunia and stricken-looking Draco. Weird. Did his aunt do something to his best friend? He will never forgive her if she did. Slowly Harry walked up to the pair.  
  
"I'm here, aunt Petunia."  
  
"Good. Mr. Malfoy wants your help. Go and do as he says."  
  
"Yes, aunt Petunia." He lifted his gaze to Draco's face. The older boy still looked as if he was hit by something heavy on the head. Aunt Petunia went to the kitchen.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Harry?" "Yes, that's me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Come on." Draco took his hand and led him to Malfoys' house.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry was skipping beside his friend.  
  
"Talk with my mom."  
  
"Oh." Harry kept quiet for the rest of the way. But as soon as they entered the house he ran to the kitchen where Narcissa was.  
  
"Morning Narcissa" he hugged her.  
  
"Morning dear." She looked at her son. "What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"You'll know in a second." Said Draco and Harry got weird feeling in his stomach that it would be about him. "Harry," continued Draco, looking at the younger boy. "What's your last name?"  
  
"Potter," calmly said Harry, still not understanding what was it all about.  
  
Narcissa sat heavily in the nearest chair. "That can't be.. Harry, come here." He came up to her and felt her hand smoothing hair from his forehead. "Oh dear."  
  
"Mom, you see. He is Harry Potter." Draco was frantically pacing.  
  
"I see. We need to tell Professor Dumbledore that we know where he is."  
  
"You think that's necessary?"  
  
"Yes Draco. He put Harry here to ensure his safety from the Dark Lord, but I think he doesn't know that the boy is mistreated by his relatives. I'll write him today."  
  
Harry was looking back and forth between Narcissa and Draco. His friends were saying strange words: Dark Lord, Dumbledore. Such words he only has seen in books. And why was so important that he was Harry Potter? He opened his mouth to ask, but Draco beat him to it.  
  
"Yes, write him and ask if we can keep Harry. I'm sure once he heard about those muggles, he'll let us."  
  
"I'm sure he had reasons to put him with his relatives." Narcissa said thoughtfully.  
  
"And I bet he doesn't even know what they do to Harry."  
  
"That's enough, Draco. Take Harry out and I'll think about what to do." Narcissa left kitchen.  
  
Draco looked at bewildered Harry:  
  
"Well, it seems we are going out." He held out his hand and the smaller boy took it. "Let's get some ice cream, okay?"  
  
"Alright!" happily cried Harry and almost dragged the young man out of the house. Not many boys of nine years old like to hold hand with their parents or elder siblings, but Harry, starving for affection, never missed the chance to be close to people he liked. So, he happily skipped beside Draco to the 'Ice Paradise' - ice cream shop on the corner. The happenings of the last hour bothered him a little, but since he didn't understand much, Harry decided not to think about it.  
  
There wasn't anyone in the shop due to the rather early hour and the woman behind the counter looked bored. Draco led Harry to her:  
  
"Good Morning, ma'am." smiled he.  
  
"Good Morning, boys. Decided to have some ice cream" she smiled back. When Harry nodded she continued: "What flavor would you like?"  
  
"Vanilla." replied Draco. Harry hesitated - he didn't get ice cream often. Well, to be honest, he'd never had any. And choosing - let's say it wasn't what he did ever. Dursleys never asked him anything at all. So, he was deep in thought: what to choose.  
  
"Harry" he looked up at the older boy. "What ice cream do you want?"  
  
"I . I want ." Harry tugged Draco down till he was at his level and whispered in his ear "I don't know. I've never had it."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, then at the woman, who was still smiling and said: "I think you should start with the chocolate then."  
  
The woman gave them two big cones, Draco paid and they went out.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry, licking his cone. "Narcissa didn't say how long we should be out."  
  
"I think we'll sit in that garden and eat our ice cream and then, we'll see, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat in the garden, looking at the flowers and birds. Well, Harry was looking mostly. Draco was thinking about The Harry Potter, who was sitting beside him now. And about Dumbledore and what he will say. What if he wouldn't let us look after Harry? No, decided the blond boy, he wouldn't and if he would I'll write him myself and tell all about Harry's situation.  
  
In fifteen minutes Harry's cone was eaten and Draco still had almost half of his. The younger boy jumped from the bench and went to the small pond in front of them. He dropped on the knees and looked into sparkling water.  
  
"Draco, look. There's fish there." He put his hand under the water to catch it and giggled: "It's slippery. When he took his hand out a piece of seaweed stuck to it.  
  
"Blech, the seaweed." Harry dropped it back in the pond. "Draco, do fish eat seaweed?"  
  
Only after the lack of response, he noticed strange quietness of his friend.  
  
"Draco. Dray -co!" Harry went to stand in front of sitting Draco. The older boy jumped, startled:  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Smiled Draco apologetically. "It's just."  
  
"You are thinking about what you're talking with your mum?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I just can't stop."  
  
"Oh," Harry shrugged to himself. "Is it important?"  
  
"Very. It concerns you. It is mainly about you. When we're back at home I'll tell you."  
  
"What? Can't you tell me now?"  
  
Draco laughed: "It's better to wait. It's kind of shocking."  
  
Harry didn't ask anything else. He just thought about what can concern him and be something that Draco knew. They met only about a week ago, he just can't know anything. I didn't tell him much, thought Harry, not that I know a lot.  
  
Once back in the kitchen of Malfoy house, boys sat at the table in front of Narcissa, who said:  
  
"I have send letter to Professor Dumbledore. Now we only have to wait for reply. And while we waiting. I'm sure, Harry, you're wondering what is it all about?"  
  
Harry looked at her attentively: "Will you tell me?"  
  
"Yes, I will." When the boy smiled, she continued. "It started on the July 31, when the small boy was born. His parents ."  
  
End of third chapter.  
  
Next chap: Dumbledore's letter, Harry learns his life story and Malfoys decide what to do.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
